This invention relates generally to a metal cutting tool and, more particularly, to a cutting tool having a cutter body with at least one pocket which receives an indexable cutting insert.
One type of cutting tool generally similar to that of the invention is disclosed in commonly assigned Flueckiger U.S. application Ser. No. 07/669,766, filed Mar. 15, 1991 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,794. That cutting tool is a milling cutter whose body is formed with a plurality of circumferentially spaced pockets for receiving indexable inserts with multiple cutting edges. The inserts may be of various shapes such as, for example, octagonal, square or round. Each insert is clamped in its pocket by a screw which, when removed, enables the insert to be turned or indexed in the pocket in order to bring a fresh cutting edge into active cutting position.
Each pocket generally comprises a platform against which the insert is clamped and further comprises two angularly related locating shoulders which engage the sides of the insert. When the insert is octagonal or square, the two shoulders engage the sides of the insert in face-to-face relation and hold the insert securely in a predetermined angular position in the pocket. With a round insert, however, there is essentially only point contact between the shoulders and the sides of the insert. Thus, difficulty has been encountered in keeping a round insert in a securely fixed angular position in the pocket.